Emotion Trouble5
by Danyella413
Summary: We have all saw the episode "Emotion sickness" on Kim Possible. What if the ending was switched up ? Read to find out ! DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN KIM POSSIBLE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM


A/N: my first story guys hope you enjoy it even though it's not like a story story :p by the way in my story shego is late 20's and drakken is early 30's.

* * *

"Oh no the circuits have been fried!"said the upset professor looking down at his fried modulator.

"that means kim is back to normal right?" said a worried Ron stoppable "TELL ME SHES BACK TO NORMAL!"

"I'm afraid not your friends is in an irreversible frenzy of LOVE ...I hope she's not in love with anybody because HOOOOF that be bad said the professor with a hopeful look on his face.

Just then a red-haired girl with pretty came out through the crowd with her beautiful black dress and red shoes with red accessories otherwise known as Kim Possible."Oh Ronnie-kins" she said as she came out chasing him.

"Kim! please just friends no nicknames required!" he said as he started running away from Kim.

Dumbfounded,Drakken stood there confused as the love-struck Kim Possible ran after the baffoon sidekick."Wait if she's wearing modulator 1 where is modulator 2?" Says the professor.

Drakken,now thinking about what the professor said a thought comes to his head that reminds him about as she was coming through the crowds a whispered "uh-oh" came out his mouth.  
"Oh Drakken-Poo" said Shego coming through the crowd. Drakken,now running for his life, now knew why Shego was acting the way she was.

* * *

Ron trying to get away from Kim, ran full speed, only to stumble over a table and he could get up or process what just happened Kim was there.

"Oh Ron you're so cute when you fall"Kim said seductively

Ron blushed but quickly snapped out of it "Kim i think we should stay best friends i mean remember the good times?"Ron said hopefully

"I Was hoping we could take our friendship up a notch you're so cute and i just love you Ron Stoppable! or should I say Ron LOVABLE !" She said cheerfully

"Stoppable it's pronounced Stoppable!" Ron Said Getting up to run again

* * *

"Drakken I never noticed how incredibly cute you are!" said Shego seductively

"Shego, snap out of it ...PLEASE" Drakken said as he bumped into someone and fell.

"oh Drakken-poo Let me love you!" Shego said trying to bounce on Drakken.

"Shego calm down please chill...out.." said a nervous Drakken,who now started to run again.

* * *

Drakken and Ron both hopped in the same float to escape their female lovers.

"Get out of here!" Said an upset Drakken

"no Way i need to hide!" Said Ron Defensively

"join the club" muttered Drakken

then in a blink of an eye a green plasma shot through the door inside the float and there was Shego and Kim staring at that lovers.

"AH" Drakken and Ron Said in unison both hopping out and running in different directions.

* * *

Ron found a Ferris Wheel And Decided to go it. He looked behind him and didn't see Kim anywhere so he ran to the ride without any further hesitation. He got on the ride and was at the tippy top. when all of a sudden Kim popped up flipping along the rides wooden center to get to Ron's cart. She finally reached it and said "Ron I love You" as she said leaning in closer and closer.

* * *

Drakken found an ally and ran in didnt notice there was a brick wall that stood at the end of the ally until he couldn't run any turned in the ally quick and ran to Drakken.

"Oh Drakken you're so blue and delicious " she said as she put her arms around his neck,bringing his head closer and closer by the second.

* * *

"Kim,i don't like this we have been best friends forever and i really do not wanna push it further because if anything were to mess up our friendship i-" cut off by Kim's lips on his she made out with him while her body was pushed up against his, he couldn't move a muscle so he took the kiss every second of it.

* * *

"Shego please i don't like being pushed up against a brick-" Said Drakken but Shego put a finger to his lips and slowly moved her head closer putting pressure on his body so he couldn't move. She threw her legs around him and put one arm on the brick wall for support and the other arm stayed around his neck. Then she slowly kissed him over and over eventually putting her tongue in the mix.

Drakken,stunned,couldn't had a good grip on was trapped in Shego's Kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, the professor knew that drastic times called for drastic measures and found a way to make all modulator problems go away. With a simple press of a button on his anti-modulator the modulators popped off Kim and Shego's necks.

* * *

Kim immediately stopped getting off Ron as quickly as ,Now concious,slumped on the Ferris Wheel Seat. He quickly awoke in the next minute or so and Kim asked,"Ron did i just...make out with you..?" asked a curious,blushing Kim.

"Uh Yeah..."Ron said secretly Happy.

"Sorry.."Kim Said suprised not knowing why she did

"It's okay, I Know it was because of the modulators...So Was the crush thing all modulator?" asked ron curiosly.

"No,Theres Still Fireworks.." Kim said pointing up towards the sky where fireworks blasted into the air.

So Kim And Ron were at the tippy top of the Ferris Wheel again and talked and laughed while they watched the fireworks together.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shego broke the kiss, Shaking her head,and asking"What Just Happened Dr.D"Shego said confused

Drakken,Was staring blankly at her,he Enjoyed the kiss But Soon Realized It Was All modulator...

Shego,realizing what just happened and now saying"OH NO OH NO DRAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEENN"She said finding a bottle of water gargling,then spitting she repeated this until the water was gone.

Drakken ran all the way home with shego throwing plasma blasts at him,while still gurgling some of the water she had left.

* * *

So i hope you guys enjoyed it XD


End file.
